


Like One Of Your French Girls

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Countdown to Final Crisis, Frottage, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle loses his sketchbook, Jason finds it, and then offers to model for Kyle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like One Of Your French Girls

"Donna? Have you seen my sketchbook?" Except Donna was nowhere to be found in the little house they were staying in. The only other occupant at the moment seemed to be one Jason Todd.

Jason sat on the living room sofa, feet propped up on the coffee table. He was paging through Kyle's sketchbook. "Donna took Bob out to find us some food." Jason flipped to another page, and snorted.

Kyle bristled between embarrassment and anger. He didn't like just anyone seeing his sketches, some he didn't want anyone seeing, and in this book he particularly had some he didn't want Jason seeing.

Jason snorted again and closed the sketchbook. The dull clap it made seemed to echo through the room. "You're not half bad, but you made some serious errors." Jason stood up and walked over to where Kyle was still lingering in the hallway. He shoved the sketchbook against Kyle's chest. "Come on."

"What?"

"Like you don't want to draw me like one of your French girls?" Jason smirked, peeling his t shirt off as he walked down the hall to his bedroom.

Were you even alive when that movie came out?" Kyle called after him, his eyes moving back and forth between Jason and his sketchbook, that was definitely an invitation, and really the nude drawings he'd done of Jason in the book were mostly conjecture.

"They invented the DVD player while I was dead, so things have worked out pretty well for me. Are you coming or not?" There was something ever so slightly vulnerable in Jason's voice, Kyle was almost unsure he'd heard it. 

Kyle's fingers tightened around his sketchbook, and he licked his lips. "I need to get some pencils."

Jason leered at him, and called back as he walked into his room. "Just don't take too long."

Kyle scrambled to his own room to find his pencil case. He found it, after tearing his room apart, and hurried back out. He paused right outside Jason's room. The door was open, but he couldn't really see inside. He took a deep breath, and reminded himself that Jason wasn't necessarily offering more than being a model and that he needed to be gracious no matter what he got. "You ready for me?" He knocked on the door, pushing it open at the same time.

The late afternoon sunlight filtering through the sheer curtains made the room glow softly. It made Kyle wish he'd brought some pastels instead of pencils. But what really made Kyle's breath catch was Jason. He lay back on the narrow bed, one hand tucked behind his head. He'd ditched the rest of his clothes, and was lazily stroking his erection. That was probably what Jason had meant by errors. He'd certainly underestimated Jason's endowments. And the number of scars. Kyle liked his lips as he let his gaze trail up Jason's body. Jason had that cocky smirk back. "Oh I'm ready. Are you?"

That was definitely an invitation for sex. Kyle shut the door behind him, and pulled the rattly old desk chair over to a good spot to see the bed, sitting down like his cock wasn't strangling itself in his pants.

"Fuck! You really are going to draw me?" The cocky look melted from Jason's face. He looked...

"You're gorgeous." He flipped his sketchbook open to a blank page, sketching quickly. He could fix his old drawings later. Right now he just let his eyes drink in Jason, trying his best to capture the beauty in front of him with his pencil.

"Bet you say that to everyone." Jason grumbled, but the softer look stayed on his face as he watched Kyle work. "You're really intense like this."

Kyle hummed in agreement, holding the pencil between his teeth for just a moment, so he could use his fingers to smudge some of his lines. It wasn't his best work, but the lines he needed, the details were there. He let his eyes wander over Jason again, his hands aching to touch, ready to study much closer. He set the sketchbook and pencils aside. It was only a step to the bed, kneeling by Jason's feet. 

"You look at everyone you draw like this?"

"No." Kyle's hands shake a little as he strokes up Jason's legs. "I want to sculpt you." Kyle had barely even thought the words before they were out of his mouth. "I want to paint you. I want to paint on you."

Jason grunted, his hips lifting off the bed a little as he squeezed his erection. "Take your clothes off. I want to see you."

Kyle used his ring. It was cheating, maybe, but he didn't want to take his hands of Jason not when he was finally touching him. He slid his hands up Jason's legs, climbing farther into the bed as Jason tugged him on top of him.

Their first kiss wasn't how he'd imagined, but he was beginning to see that Jason's rough persona was more of a front. Maybe it was better for that, the sweet gentle press of his lips, the scrape of stubble against his chin. He could kiss Jason like this for hours. Maybe if they weren't already naked, because when Jason shifted his hips, rocked their cocks together, he had to break the kiss just to get enough breath to moan.

"Fuck yeah. Just like that." Jason growls, dragging him back into a kiss, his hips finding a rhythm. He snakes his hand between them holding their cocks together, and it's perfect. He's perfect. 

"Perfect." And maybe he has no brain to mouth filter right now, but Kyle can't seem to bring himself to care, because he's touching Jason. All muscles and scars, soft lips and strong hands. 

Jason pulls away from the kiss with a soft cry as he cums, and Kyle can only think that he'll never be able to capture the flutter of Jason's eyelashes in this moment before he loses himself to his own orgasm. 

He curls up next to Jason, playing with the mess on his belly, tracing the line of a scar there. "I take it this isn't what you meant when you said you wanted to paint on me?" Kyle likes the way the laughter in Jason's voice feels when they're close like this.

"I have body paint. Not with me, back home. I could probably pick some up around here somewhere."

Jason laughs a little more, petting Kyle's hair. "Nah, it can wait."

Kyle's hands itch for his sketchbook. He want's to capture that look of promise in Jason's eyes.


End file.
